


不灭chapter09

by Nora_five



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_five/pseuds/Nora_five





	不灭chapter09

不知道为什么，顾溪河的旧讲义意外的很详细，几乎照顾到了方昼所有的薄弱点， 这达到了事半功倍的效果，直接反应在了成绩上。  
黎时拿着他的成绩单哀嚎：“方昼，你变了，你怎么能一声不吭地抛下我及格呢？”  
方昼艰难地把成绩单从他手里抢回来，有些小得意地说：“因为我哥给我的秘籍啊，不是给你复印了吗？”  
黎时不好意思地摸了摸鼻子：“我不是没时间看嘛。”  
“得了吧你，你就是懒，答案摆在你面前都不肯背。”杨小渔翻了个白眼，对方昼说：“我以为顾学长是什么大冰山呢，这样看来他也不错啊，还专门给你整理讲义。”  
方昼摇头：“不是特意给我弄的，那是他自己以前用的。”  
“……”杨小渔沉默了两秒，慈爱地摸了摸他的头，“粥，你真的太单纯了，也对你哥太不了解了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“高二拿国赛一等奖保送清华的人，会用得着你这基础得不能再基础的讲义？他说你就信啊？”杨小渔啧了一声，“没想到顾学长居然是个闷骚。”  
方昼愣住了，难掩兴奋地问：“意思是，他特意给我整理的吗？”  
“你激动什么？”黎时拍了拍他的头，“他现在也在义务帮他们班同学辅导啊，不然你以为他还天天来学校干什么？”  
顾溪河确定保送后就不再复习高中知识，课本都换成了大学的专业书，但他依然每天按时上学，方昼问过他，他说暂时没有其他事情要做。  
方昼有些失落又有些骄傲，笑着说：“我早说过了，他看着不好相处，其实人很好的。”  
杨小渔点点头，问：“既然这样，你还请什么家教，直接让他教你不就行了吗？”  
方昼像是才想到这一茬，恍然大悟道：“是啊。”  
晚饭的时候他就提了出来，顾溪河倒是没拒绝，点头应了下来。  
方昼的房间挺大，进门左转是卫生间，右转是衣帽间，正中央摆着张双人床，床正对着的就是一张放在大窗户前的书桌。  
他把书桌上的台灯打开，又拉了一把圈椅在自己旁边，讨好地朝顾溪河笑：“顾老师，可以开始了。”  
顾溪河没理会他的嬉皮笑脸，坐下来就让他把老师布置的所有作业摆出来，然后把时间划分成了四十五分钟一段，要求方昼在限定时间内完成任务。  
他比家教更严格，更不苟言笑，方昼遇到不会的题目求助似的看他，他就坐在旁边看书，连头都不会抬，到点就收走作业让他写下一份。  
方昼苦不堪言，但顾溪河像尊大佛似的在旁边坐着，居然真的能逼迫他静下心来思考题目。  
一晚上下来方昼觉得自己都瘦了两斤，顾溪河拿着他的作业在批改，方昼托着下巴看他，突然问：“哥，是不是有很多人追你？”  
顾溪河抬眼看他一下，又把视线转回了物理试卷，说：“少瞎操心。”  
方昼拉着凳子靠近了他一点，又问：“那你有喜欢的人吗？”  
顾溪河不知道他的少年心思，蹙起了眉，语气不算好：“跟你有什么关系？”  
方昼撇撇嘴：“我问问嘛。”  
顾溪河把试卷扔回他面前，说：“错这么多还有空管喜不喜欢的事？”  
方昼傻眼了：“为什么？我做得很认真的……”  
顾溪河像是想训他，忍了忍没说出口，扯过一张草稿纸给他一题题地讲解起来。  
台灯发出柔和的光，映得顾溪河平日里冷淡的神情温柔了很多。方昼看着他写字的手，筋脉凸起，修长有力，握着笔毫无停顿地算出了一道又一道题目，只觉得心里那股怪异的感觉又升起来了。  
这天晚上顾溪河给他辅导到十点多，方昼困得不行，以为自己会倒头就睡，谁知道洗了澡出来又莫名精神很多。  
这段时间被他刻意忽视的想法在黑暗里重新冒了头。男生喜欢男生是正常的吗？会不会是因为哥哥太优秀了，他只是单纯的崇拜？毕竟从小到大，他就没见过比顾溪河更厉害的人。  
这愁思折磨得他快两点钟才入睡，却睡得并不踏实，迷迷糊糊地做了梦。  
先是在一片雪地里迷茫地行走，没有方向，没有目的地，入目只有望不到尽头的白。接着黎时和杨小渔不知道从什么地方跑了出来，拉着他的胳膊说快迟到了，然后场景一转他又到了学校。  
顾溪河站在礼堂的演讲台前作报告，讲的东西很深奥，方昼一个字都听不懂，迷迷糊糊要睡着的时候头磕到了旁边人的肩膀，他抬头要道歉，却发现是顾溪河。  
顾溪河训他听讲睡觉，手却温柔地扶着他往外走。他们进了家门，没有人在，顾溪河拿了一瓶冰凉的可乐在他耳边贴着，问他为什么脸这么红。  
方昼答不出来，朝他张着双手像是在讨一个拥抱。顾溪河放下可乐把他抱了起来，一边上楼一边亲吻他的耳垂。方昼吓坏了，不停地颤抖，手却死死抓着他的衣服。  
天旋地转后顾溪河把他放在了床上，然后压了上来，手撩开衬衫一角伸了进去，一寸寸抚摸他的皮肤，从细腰到胸膛。  
方昼难耐地发出了一声嘤咛，是顾溪河掐住了他胸前的红豆，那感觉不知为何十分清晰，刺激得他弓起了腰。  
顾溪河的另一只手却向下覆在他的东西上，问他：“要给你摸吗？”  
方昼不知羞耻地连连点头，拉着他的手不住地磨蹭。  
顾溪河笑了一声，眼角眉梢都是对方昼的调笑，他一只手解开了方昼衬衫的扣子，一只手拉下裤子拉链褪了下来，然后握住了他的东西。  
津液不可控地溢出来，沾湿了顾溪河那双漂亮的手。方昼好像看到他怎样涂抹在柱/身上，又是怎样上下套/弄，可实际上他一直闭着眼。  
“嗯——”方昼呻吟了一声，手被顾溪河拉着放在了胸前。  
“摸。”顾溪河命令道。  
方昼听话地揉弄，可随着顾溪河的动作越来越快，他根本无法再做什么，只能张着嘴闭着眼，不住喘息。几乎要高/潮时，顾溪河堵住了他。  
“想/射吗？”顾溪河跪/在/床/上，居高临下地问他。  
方昼呜咽着点头，祈求般望着他。  
顾溪河说：“叫哥哥。”  
方昼抓着床单喊：“哥哥——啊！”  
喷薄而出的东西被顾溪河悉数抹在了方昼的腿根处，他俯下/身，嘴唇贴近方昼的耳垂轻轻啄吻了一下，声音像柔软的绒毛钻进耳朵：“粥粥，想让我弄你吗？”  
方昼从床上弹了起来，窗外已经大亮，晨光从厚重的窗帘缝隙里透进来，驱散了一切昏暗和旖旎。  
回过神来动了动，突然感觉下/身一阵黏腻，他慌慌张张地跑到卫生间，却站在马桶前彻底愣住——  
他做了一个关于顾溪河的春梦，还梦/遗了。

这件事的冲击力不亚于在方昼心里扔一颗原子弹，如果之前他还能找借口的话，此时却不得不承认，他确实对顾溪河起了心思。  
浑浑噩噩地上了一天的课，晚上吃完饭方昼就借口不舒服躲进了房间，没让顾溪河进来。  
他偷偷摸摸地搜索，企图给自己的感情找到合理的解释。好在互联网确实提供了很多资料——原来这个世界上是有很多人喜欢同性的，这只是一种取向，不应该被惧怕和否认。  
方昼窝在被子里看了一晚上，连作业都没写。第二天顶着个黑眼圈坐在餐桌前，机械地一边咬面包一边盯着顾溪河看。  
顾溪河被他盯得不耐烦，手指伸到他面前敲了敲：“回神。”  
方昼看了看他骨节分明的手，脸突然烧了起来。又顺着手腕一路看到顾溪河的脸，心想，有什么奇怪的？他长得这么好看，学习又好，几乎无所不能，一面之缘的人都能对他产生好感，我为什么不能喜欢他？  
黎时说的，年龄不是问题，距离不是阻碍，只要你情我愿，爱情超越一切。  
方昼豁然开朗，喜欢人不犯法，他对顾溪河心动是天经地义。  
只是彼时他年纪尚小，被人生的头一遭心动冲昏了头脑，未能明白黎时那玩笑一样的顺口溜里，“爱情超越一切”有个不可或缺的条件，叫你情我愿。


End file.
